modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7953
24 października 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Anthony Pascarelli |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7952. « 7953. » 7954. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Eric zapewnia Pamelę, że nie zmienił zdaniaW gabinecie CEO, Pamela chce wiedzieć czy Eric podziela zdanie Quinn i nie chce, by ceremonia ślubna odbyła się w rezydencji. Forrester zapewnia, że nie wycofa swojej propozycji i rozmówi się ze swoją żoną. thumb|left|300px|Brett i Tyler dziękują QuinnW biurze FC, Danny przyprowadza Tylera i Bretta, którzy przynoszą Quinn kwiaty i dziękują jej za wykonanie biżuterii na zbiórkę pieniężną w Bikini. Mężczyźni wychodzą, kiedy zjawia się Charlie. Quinn wykorzystuje okazję, aby nakłonić ochroniarza do przemyślenia swoich oświadczyn z Pamelą, której mentalne problemy znane są całej rodzinie. Charlie stwierdza, że wszyscy ostrzegali również Erica, kiedy ten wiązał się z Quinn. Ona jednak przypomina o występkach Pameli wobec Donny oraz jej sposobie mówienia o zmarłej Stephanie. Prosi, by Charlie dobrze się zastanowił zanim ją poślubi. W holu FC, zamyślony Charlie zauważa usuwany napis "Hope for the Future" spod logo FC. Kiedy spotyka Pamelę, opowiada mu ona o swojej rozmowie z Quinn. Pam kpi na myśl, że kobieta jest głową rodziny Forresterów, co zawsze pozostanie rolą Stephanie. Pamela żali się Charliemu, który z kolei szokuje ją wiadomością, że Quinn odradzała mu małżeństwo. Mężczyzna zaznacza narzeczonej, że chce być z nią szczery, dlatego wyjawia co dokładnie powiedziała mu Quinn. W rezydencji Forresterów, Eric konfrontuje się z Quinn w sprawie jej rozmowy z Pamelą. Quinn powtarza, że znosiła wiele obelg Pam, ale nie zamierza pozwolić na ściągnięcie swojego portretu i prosi męża, by poparł jej stanowisko. Tłumaczy, że wydaje jej się, iż krewni zmarłej Stephanie mają więcej do powiedzenia w sprawie rezydencji niż ona sama, choć jest obecnie żoną Erica. On dostrzega o co chodzi jego żonie, jednak ona ze stanowczością oświadcza, że Charlie i Pamela nie wezmą ślubu w ich domu. thumb|300px|Liam i Wyatt domagają się wyjaśnieńW szpitalu, dr Chester monitoruje stan Billa. Na korytarzu, Ridge i Thorne tłumaczą Brooke i Katie, że to Bill wszczął bójkę. Niebawem, pojawiają się Liam i Wyatt, a dr Chester informuje wszystkich, że Bill nie odniósł poważniejszych obrażeń i muszą czekać aż odzyska on przytomność. Katie postanawia wejść do pokoju byłego męża i prosi go, by się wybudził, gdyż Will go potrzebuje. Kobieta chce obserwować jak Bill wychowuje swojego syna i dzieli się z nim tym, czego sam nie doświadczył od własnego ojca. Katie prosi byłego męża, by walczył o życie przez wzgląd na Willa. Tymczasem na korytarzu, Liam i Wyatt domagają się wyjaśnień. Niebawem, Katie wychodzi z sali, a Liam postanawia wejść do środka. Krytykuje nieprzytomnego ojca za ciągłe wdawanie się w kłopoty, choć powinien skupić się na swoim synu. Liam uświadamia sobie również, że dopiero teraz informuje ojca o tym, że Hope urodzi córeczkę. Spencer jest wściekły, że może rozmawiać z Billem swobodnie dopiero wtedy, kiedy jest on nieprzytomny. Żąda, by ojciec otworzył oczy. Tymczasem na korytarzu Wyatt z wrogością podchodzi do Ridge'a, który raz jeszcze tłumaczy, że to Bill wszczął bójkę, co skończyło się wypadkiem. Brooke odciąga Wyatta, a w szpitalu zjawia się detektyw Sanchez, który pyta Ridge i Thorne'a co dokładnie się wydarzyło między nimi i Billem. "To był wypadek czy został zepchnięty?", pyta Sanchez. Fakty * Bill występuje bez linii dialogowych. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 4 Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Danny Kategoria:Charlie Webber Kategoria:Tyler Kategoria:Brett Kategoria:Dr Chester Kategoria:Alex Sanchez